L'ange de Noël
by LolaLola23111963
Summary: Une petite fille qui n'a jamais pu fêter Noël se retrouve à Yuei. Et là-bas, elle va passer la plus merveilleuse des journées de fête, dans cette grande famille de héros. Cadeau de Noël pour AhriallSan !


_**Bonsoir bonsoir !**_

 _ **Je suis encore dans les temps, c'est fa-bu-leux XD Ceci est donc ma participation à l'event de Noël du forum de MHA, et je commence par remercier Momo de son extraordinaire organisation qui a permit la réalisation de ce projet. Sans elle, rien ne serait jamais possible, Momo tu es fabuleuse.**_

 _ **Ensuite, je viens souhaiter un très joyeux Noël à Ahriall adorée, pour qui j'ai donc écrit cet OS. Bon, on va pas se mentir, c'est encore un truc finis à l'arrache, maaaais, j'espère qu'il te plaira quand même ^^ (J'ai encore pas fais dans l'originalité aussi...) Je précise que ceci contient un personnage spoil, si vous nez lisez pas les scans attention à vous ! ( Ah et MHa n'est pas a moi aussi, tant que j'y pense)**_

 _ **Je vous souhaite tous un très Joyeux Noël, de bonnes fêtes et beaucoup de bonne bouffe !**_

 _ **Enjoy !**_

 **Premier Noël au pays des héros**

Le plus fascinant avec l'arrivée de Noël, c'est sans aucun doute les jeux de lumières : les jours qui raccourcissent, le soleil posé sur l'horizon, comme allongé au bord du ciel, alanguie. Les étoiles, rendues plus froides par l'air glacé mais aussi plus brillantes, plus distinctes dans l'obscurité. Ce qui restait cependant le plus merveilleux, le plus époustouflant pour tous, en particulier pour les enfants, étaient les décorations de Noël. Ces couleurs étincelantes, faisant briller les yeux des tout petits, des tout moyens et des tout grands. Les pupilles remplies de rouges fluorescents, de jaunes pétillants, de verts immanents. Ce feu d'artifice, associé aux reflets sur une cascade de cheveux blonds, transformait une petite fille en fée, aussi efficacement que les lumières métamorphosaient la ville en lieu de poésie magique.

Eri était l'ange de Noël aux mirettes remplies d'étoiles.

Le jour du réveillon, avait commencé les dernières préparatifs de la grande fête de famille de l'année. Dans tous Yuei, les élèves avaient du décorés leurs bâtiments, leurs salles de cours, les salles d'internats, et même le portail d'entré ! Les journalistes avaient été gratifié par un Present Mic déguisé en joyeux lutin de charmants bonnets de Noël, ce qui n'avait pas manqué d'en faire buguer plus d'un. En plus de faire lever les yeux au ciel à Aizawa, qui avait du traîner en grommelant ce bougre infâme qui lui servait de conjoint à l'intérieur de l'enceinte. Lui même avait du affronter le matin même la décoration infâme de leur appartement, les boules colorés pendu à un _sapin,_ les guirlandes rouges et or, les petits bonhommes de pains d'épices collés sur toutes les fenêtres. Cette nappe de festivités recouvrait leur vie depuis bientôt un mois, ce qui ne manquait pas de donner la migraine au pauvre Eraser. Et maintenant, le seul lieu de paix qu'il lui restait, le lycée, allait bientôt être victime à son tour de la folie ambiante.

Les élèves avaient tant insisté auprès du proviseur, avaient si bien recouverts leur professeurs de supplications, qu'ils avaient finis par consentir à fêter Noël dans l'établissement. Avec pour conditions de faire ça dans leur temps libre, et de ne surtout pas s'en prendre à l'intégrité du bâtiment. Cette dernière directive dirigée gentiment vers Bakugo et Todoroki, qui, sous le coup d'un désaccord sur le repas du soir, avaient la semaine précédente incrustée trois casseroles dans le mur. Fort heureusement, pour superviser la décoration de l'internat, on avait engager les meilleurs. Les plus forts, les plus beaux, les plus grands. Poussant les portes des salles communes, apparurent sous les yeux ébahis de toute la classe-A le Big Three, au complet. Mirio en tête, une cape volant derrière lui, des paillettes s'échappant de sa chevelure rayonnante. Ses deux fidèles lutins, Nejire tout en verte, évanescente, d'un côté et de l'autre, le timide elfe Tamaki, caché derrière son bonnet et une immense pile de boîtes remplies de décorations. Tel le Père Noël, moins la bedaine et la barbe blanche, le troisième année fit claquer sa prestance et annonça d'une voix joyeuse :

« Tout le monde se doit de se lever, car un grand travail nous attend !

\- Hein ? Fit avec beaucoup d'éloquence le jeune Kirishima, relevant la tête d'une partie d'échec perdue d'avance contre Tsuyu.

\- Ce qu'il veut dire jeunes gens c'est que nous allons vous guider pour décorer toooout votre bâtiment, vos chambres, la cuisine, les toilettes, pour qu'à la fin de cette journée il y ai tellement de lumières partout ici que vous ayez une conjonctivite tous les matins en vous levant, en prenant votre petit déj', en partant en cours, en revenant de cours, en faisant vos devoirs..., énuméra sans reprendre son souffle la demoiselle, de plus en plus rouge.

\- Respire Neiji, tu vas t'étouffer...souffla avec délicatesse le transformiste.

\- Remontez vos manches mes amis, car notre mission se doit d'être accomplie avant le coucher du soleil ! Renchérit le blond, levant le doigt au ciel, tel un dieu grec s'apprêtant à donner ses directives au monde des mortels.

\- Oh Monsieur Mirio vous êtes là ? Fit soudain une toute petite voix, sortant sa petite tête blonde du canapé.

\- Eri-chan ! S'écria la nébuleuse troisième année, se précipitant sur la petite fille pour la serrer dans ses bras. Tu vas participer n'es ce pas ? Oh oui, j'en sure tu ferras un super lutin du Père Noël apportant pleins de cadeaux !

\- Eeeeeeu, oui je vais essayer, mais euh, balbutia l'enfant, rougissant sous le coup de l'émotion. Je sais pas trop comment on fait pour fêter Noël...

Un grand silence accueilli cette douce déclaration, et les yeux de toutes les personnes présentes se mirent à briller d'un nouvel éclat. L'esprit de fête venait d'introduire la mission de tous.

\- Alors il faut absolument que tu passes le meilleur réveillon possible ! S'écria aussitôt Mina, sautant sur ses pieds pour brandir le poing de la détermination.

\- Ouais ! Je vais chercher des guirlandes lumineuses ! Annonça avec frénésie Denki, courant vers les placards, et manquant évidemment de se viander contre Hanta qui passait juste là.

\- Je vais prendre les outils pour accrocher toutes les décorations, que personne ne s'approche des clous ! Fit avec un grand sérieux Tenya, se relevant, aussi droit qu'un piquet.

\- Je...Je vais demander à Ochako si elle veut bien nous aider à préparer le repas de ce soir, bafouilla gentiment Izuku, se dirigeant d'un pas hésitant vers la chambre de la demoiselle.

\- Je dirigerais quand à moi la préparation d'une tâche de haute importance : l'installation du sapin ici même, dans votre salle commune ! Renchérit Mirio, grimpant sur la table basse du dit salon.

Un hourra générale souleva la salle, autant que les cœurs. Soudain, l''esprit de Noël était dans la place, bien présents dans les cœurs. Enfin, un peu moins dans celui de Tamaki, qui supportait assez mal cette brusque montée de décibel, et qui en représailles, se tassa derrière les cartons. Loin de lui l'idée de gâcher leur enthousiasme, mais vraiment, tout ce brouhaha lui donnait déjà la migraine et ils étaient là depuis seulement cinq minutes, et resteraient sans doute plusieurs heures. Il en soupirait déjà de fatigue. Devant lui, le grand Mirio était toujours en train d'entraîner ses troupes dehors, afin de trouver « le plus beau sapin de toute la création », tandis qu'une Neijire très agitée s'excitait avec Mina sur les décorations à accrocher un peu partout. Il n'y avait que lui, dans son coin avec sa pile de cartons et son aura sombre, qui semblait complètement à côté de la plaque de petits fours de Noël. Maladroitement, il déposa son fardeau devant la porte de la salle commune, bonnet et cheveux bouchant presque entièrement sa vue. Perdu, le jeune elfe se prit à faire errer son regard hagard sur les occupants, tous plus agités les uns que les autres. Tous ses jeunes qui courraient d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce, cette demoiselle grenouille là-bas qui était accroché au plafond par la langue, ce poussin électrique qui se battait avec un monceau de guirlandes, cet étrange petit homme aux cheveux en grappes de raisins qui lorgnaient une autre jeune fille, en train de créer un tas de bougies décoratives...Tout cela lui donnait le tournis. Quand l'explosif numéro 1 de la classe-A vint remuer les cartons d'un coup de pieds bougon, puis finalement envoyer valser la pile que le pauvre Tama c'était échiné à maintenir en place, le lutin effrayé recula de quelques pas, chancelant. Pas de Neijire pour le distraire de sa panique, pas de Mirio pour le rassurer par son sourire immense. Juste lui, le timide transformiste maladivement incapable de faire face au reste du monde, seul. Son front rencontra sans douceur un mur quelconque, dans le vain espoir d'échapper à la cohue ambiante.

Alors qu'il en venait à espérer qu'un tremblement de terre le précipite dans un gouffre, loin de cette masse bruissante d'adolescent, quelque chose tira sur son tee-shirt. Un coup d'œil craintif sur le côté lui apprit qu'une main de petite taille était accrochée à son vêtement, tentant avec douceur d'attirer son attention. En écartant quelques mèches de cheveux, il rencontra deux pupilles d'un rouge éclatant d'une douceur apaisante. Un timide sourire, presque inquiet, l'enveloppa d'un seul coup d'un seul.

« Monsieur Tamaki...Vous pourriez m'aider à décorer le sapin s'il vous plaît ? Fit la voix fluette de la demoiselle, ses petites mains serrées en signe de tension. Je sais pas comment on fait...

Comment on pouvait dire non à un truc pareille ? Elle avait cette même aura solaire que son Mirio...

« Eeeeeeeuh, euh, o-ou-oui bien sur Eri ! Murmura dans un souffle le jeune elfe. Mais, mais le sapin est déjà la ?

\- Oui ! Monsieur Mirio est allé le couper lui même ! S'exclama avec fierté la petite fille, soudain plus rayonnante.

\- Mirio a coupé un arbre ? Fit faiblement le timide, haussant les sourcils d'étonnement.

\- Oui, il est trop fort ! Renchérit un peu plus fort encore la petite blonde, secouant presque le tee-shirt du métamorphe d'excitation. Il coupe le bois comme, comme du beurre !

\- Oui, sourit finalement le jeune homme, posant une main hésitante sur son homologue plus petite. C'est le plus fort de tous. Alors, on, on va le décorer ce sapin ?

Un hochement de tête heureux lui répondit, ainsi qu'un sourire immense, auquel s'ajouta celui de Tamaki. Là, il pouvait comprendre cette histoire étrange « d'esprit de Noël ».

Une boule rouge d'un côté, une autre de l'autre. Une boule verte, bordée d'une liserée blanche, suspendu entre les deux autres. Un autre encore, plus petite, transparente, aux motifs étoilés et argentés. Ces six sœurs vinrent la rejoindre, se fondre dans le vert foncé du sapin. La dernière, dans le haut du sapin, nécessita l'aide de l'elfe au chapeau sur les yeux, qui tendit un tentacule vers les épines en hauteur. Quand il fallu placer les délicats flocons de neige en verre, ce furent les doigts graciles du petit ange qui opérèrent, suspendant avec délicatesse les décorations scintillantes. Les poupées de bois furent également placées, entre un père Noël miniature et quelques origamis réalisées par la grenouille sur jambes. Puis les guirlandes s'enroulèrent à leur tour entre les boules de couleurs, les décorations suspendus. Une rouge, une verte, et une argentée, si longues qu'il fallu faire au moins cinq fois le tour de l'arbre pour en arriver à bout. Puis une rouge, puis une doré, puis une bleu et point final de ce numéro de toupie, une guirlande lumineuses, chaque petites loupiotes en forme d'étoiles. Les doigts de Denki se saisirent des files électriques, et en fronçant un peu les sourcils, le sapin se mit soudain à rayonner d'une lueur féerique. Les yeux de Eri, eux aussi, semblèrent pris dans ce tourbillon magique.

Fasciné, la pile sur pattes sourie timidement, fixant avec bienveillance la petite agenouillée au pied du sapin. Le terminal poulpe était assis en tailleur à côté, lui aussi vaguement attiré par leur œuvre d'art. Un arbre coupé de presque deux mètres de haut, couverts de boules de Noël, de petites breloques chatoyantes, de minis Père Noël, de sucre d'orge en verre. Même le babillage sans fin de Mina et Neijire, qui accompagnait le transport tout en douceur de paquet colorés, avait soudain baissé d'un ton, tant les deux pipelettes semblaient émerveillé par l'arbre. Il rayonnait littéralement bien sur, parce qu'il n'y a pas de meilleur courant que celui de la Denki-EDF. Mais aussi, d'une manière plus subtil : ce qui faisait briller tous les yeux de l'assistance, c'était l'aura d'innocence de ce sapin, le côté chaleureux et presque divin qui se dégageait de la décoration. Ce n'était pas spécialement bien agencé, pas spécialement les plus belles boules ou les plus belles guirlandes. C'était juste, le pouvoir merveilleux entre les mains d'une enfant. Accompagné de son fidèle lutin timide, dont personne ne se souvient mais qui abat au bas mots la moitié du travail. Dans le demi-silence de la pièce, Tama sourit : l'air ravie de la petite fille à côté de lui, et sa petite main serrée sur son tee-shirt était apparemment la chose la plus apaisante qu'il connaisse après le sourire de Mirio.

D'ailleurs en parlant du loup, la porte d'entrée claqua violemment, avant que la main de fer du blond ne la referme tout aussi brusquement, faisant sursauter tous le monde deux fois en moins de cinq secondes. Tous le monde cligna des yeux, avant de reprendre lentement ses activités précédemment interrompu.

La magie était rompue, du moins en partie. Parce que la poudreuse dans les cheveux du passe-muraille, le côté trempé de sa cape et son souffle court indiquait une forme d'amusement. Le fait qu'il maintienne la porte fermé, les yeux brillants, était aussi un indicateur certain au yeux de l'elfe qui lui servait de meilleur ami. Dans un soupir presque agacé, Tamaki se releva lentement de sous le sapin pour constater avec effarement que la petite puce qui l'avait rassuré jusque là avait disparue. Il avait chaud soudain, elle avait disparue, peut-être qu'elle c'était enfuie loin de lui, parce que finalement elle n'aimait pas le sapin,et qu'il était nul en déco et...

« Tama, alors tu as finis de faire l'arbre de Noël avec Eri-chou ? C'est super, écoute, il est magnifique, il me rappelle celui que ma mère faisait quand j'étais petite, et elle était pas peu doué pour ce genre de tache délicate, tu as vraiment fait du bon boulot tu sais ! Débita d'une seule traite Neijire, posant une main sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami. Je suis super fière de toi tu sais, tu as occupée la petite tous le temps qu'on avait besoin pour faire la liste et comme ça on a même pas eu à déclencher le plan tarte à la crème fouettée !

\- ...Le...Le pl-plan de-de la tarte ? Balbutia le transformiste, se crispant derrière ses mèches de cheveux.

\- Un plan super fabuleux mis au point par le monsieur scotch et la petite rose de la classe A, ils sont vachement imaginatif quand il s'agit de détourner l'attention, je vais finir par croire que se sont des espions venus tout droit de Russie pour nous espionner et nous voler nos secrets de super-héros ! Expliqua avec le plus grand sérieux la demoiselle à la chevelure bleutée.

\- Ça m-me paraît un peu improbable, murmura le jeune homme, les yeux toujours fixés vers le bas.

\- Tu sais tout peut arriver maintenant, on a bien un traître dans l'école, nan mais tu y crois au fait qu'un prof ou même qu'un élève vende des infos aux super-vilains comme ça, dans notre dos ?! On y a pas cru au départ et pourtant c'est forcément le cas ! S'agita encore la terminale, resserrant sa prise autour de l'épaule du timide.

\- Mais Neiji, enfin, de quoi tu parles ? Fit tout bas l'elfe de Noël, de plus en plus perdue dans le flux de paroles compulsifs qui lui tombait dessus.

\- Tu vois, c'est ça les complots, on s'y attend pas du tout et en fait c'est pour ça qu'on les trouve pas tout de suite, et qu'on se fait avoir comme des bleues, on est vraiment des quiches de pas voir un truc aussi évident ! Continua toute vitesse la jeune fille, agitant cette fois les bras dans tous les sens, complètement emportée dans son discours. C'est pour ça que les trucs évidents, il faut les cacher, les maintenir secret le plus longtemps possibles !

\- Neiji, je, suis désolé, je ne comprend pas..avoua avec crainte le jeune homme, presque effrayé par le présentement côté délirant de sa camarade.

\- Je suis en train de te dire que tu as bien protégé l'existence du Père Noël, je suis super fière de toi tu sais, c'était vraiment pas de la tarte d'éviter que Eri ne remarque les paquets qu'on transportait derrière vous...

\- Eeeeu, mais, euh, attend, j'ai pas, enfin, pas fait, c'était pas voulu...s'emmêla les pinceaux le décorateur de sapin attitré, ses bras reprenant leur place naturelle, soit devant son visage.

\- C'était une action super super héroïque ça ! S'exclama encore en souriant la demoiselle aux cheveux de la couleur de la mer le matin.

S'ensuivit une nouvelle crise de rougeur pour Tamaki, qui bredouilla encore sa totale implication dans l'opération « cachons les cadeaux à l'adorable petite chérie ». Trop accaparé par l'embarra, il oublia momentanément que la dite petite fille avait disparue de son champ de vision. Heureusement pour lui, elle ne se trouvait pas loin, et surtout, pas du tout seule.

L'entrée remarqué de Mirio n'était pas du au hasard, Eri en aurait mis sa main à couper. Enfin, manière de parler, parce qu'elle n'avait vraiment pas envie d'avoir mal, encore. C'était terrifiant de voir les plaies qui s'ouvrent, partout, vraiment partout sur elle...

Mais, on, elle ne voulait pas y penser. Pas du tout même ! Pas alors qu'il y avait tant de gentilles personnes pour s'occuper d'elle autour, et encore en moins en présence de Monsieur Mirio ou de Monsieur Izuku. Ils étaient tellement désolé quand il la voyait y penser, elle n'avait pas du tout envie d'enlever tous le sourire sur leur visage. Alors, elle se secoua doucement la tête, et continua de diriger ses pas vers le grand garçon blond qui tenait toujours la porte, comme pour éviter qu'une horde de licornes ne déboule dans le salon. Levant sa corne vers le visage carré de Monsieur Lemillion, elle observa avec curiosité son visage concentré.

« Monsieur Mirio, pourquoi vous avez de la neige dans les cheveux ? S'enquit l'adorable choupinette.

\- Je sors d'une grande bataille, et je n'ai pas pu éviter tous les coups malheureusement ! Expliqua avec sérieux le blond, époussetant finalement ses mèches trempées.

\- Vous vous êtes battus ? S'inquiéta aussitôt la demoiselle aux cheveux d'or, resserrant ses poings sous son menton. Vous êtes, blessé ?

\- Non, non pas du tout Eri, ne t'inquiète pas, rassura aussitôt l'ancien passe-muraille, posant une main rassurante sur la tête de l'enfant. C'est une bataille qui ne blesse pas, c'est même le contraire !

\- Une bataille qui ne blesse personne ? Répéta dans un murmure le petite en salopette.

\- Exactement, on se bat, mais c'est pour de faux ! Mais c'est pas pour ça que je veux pas gagner ! Rajouta avec détermination le jeune homme.

\- Vous voulez, de l'aide monsieur Mirio ? Demanda la demoiselle, prête à soutenir son héro personnel.

\- Et bien, pourquoi pas Eri ! Tu serais un appui sans faille dans mon combat ! Renchérit Lemillion. Mais pour cela, il te faut une armure !

\- Une armure ? S'enquit avec curiosité l'adorable blondinette. Comme les chevaliers ?

\- Oui, tout à fait ! Afin de pourfendre les méchants pas beaux au dehors, et surtout, le plus grand de tous : le froid ! S'exclama avec emphase le terminal, brandissant à nouveau le poing en signe de conviction. Allons revêtir ton armure jeune princesse !

Sur ces paroles chevaleresques, le grand homme attrapa sa nouvelle partenaire par la main, pour l'entraîner vers le porte manteau, afin de la couvrir le plus chaudement possible. Sois avec un pull en laine, des chaussettes triples épaisseurs, une écharpe montant jusqu'aux yeux, une doudoune rouge pétante et pour compléter l'attirail, un bonnet licorne.

Ils ne firent même pas attention aux messes basses de Izuku et Tenya à côté du sapin, semblant réfléchir à une chose très importante. A savoir, le nombre de bûche de Noël nécessaire pour le réveillon, et surtout la quantité d'ingrédients qu'il allait leur falloir. Ils étaient arrivés à quelques trois tonnes de farine et quelques 50 œufs quand les deux petits combattants de l'extrême sortir dehors prudemment.

La neige avait recouvert chaque parcelle, chaque recoins de Yuei. Pas un arbre sans trois centimètres de poudreuse amassée sur ses branches, pas un brin d'herbe crevant la surface de l'étendue blanche. Le ciel n'était qu'amas de masses grisâtres, succession de vagues peintes à la gouache sur une toile de bleu pale. L'ensemble restait d'une lumière moelleuse, juste suffisante pour croquer chaque détail de ce paysage endormie.

Enfin, endormie, jusqu'à ce qu'un projectile glacé survole un monticule du neige, et provoque un cri de surprise en atterrissant sur un malheureux. Caché derrière une petite barricade de sac de patates et de morceaux de glace à demi-fondue, la touffe blonde de Mirio s'agitait autant que ses mains, occupés à préparer des munitions. Ses gants façonnaient une à une des boules de neiges bien rondes, et bien tassés. Accroupie à ses côtés, Eri essayait d'imiter le talent sans faille de son modèle dans l'art de la fabrication d'armes neigeuses. Ses petites mimines essayaient tant bien que mal d'assembler les milliers de flocons entre eux, mais ils n'étaient pas très coopératifs. D'autant plus que c'était la première fois qu'elle travaillait avec eux, elle n'avait, jamais encore eu l'occasion de jouer avec la neige...

« Regarde, il faut que tu serres plus fort pour que ça tienne en boule, indiqua gentiment le blond, en prenant les mains de la petite dans les siennes, lui prêtant un peu de force.

\- Merci Monsieur Mirio, sourit avec gratitude la fillette. Et, qu'est ce qu'il faut en faire après ?

\- Nous allons attaquer jeune padawan, fit en riant le passe-muraille. Prête à mettre la pâté à ceux d'en face ?

Décidé, l'enfant hocha vigoureusement la tête avant de se relever sur ses jambes et d'épousseter sa salopette parsemé de blanc.

« Mais, euh, on va attaquer Monsieur Lemillion ? S'enquit soudain la demoiselle, tandis que son partenaire jetait un œil de stratège par dessus leur barricade.

A quelques mètres de là, derrière l'angle du bâtiment, Mirio pu soudain distinguer l'éclat d'une doudoune verte, et surtout le projectile qui fila aussitôt dans leur direction. Se rabaissant en vitesse, le terminal évita de justesse la boule de neige, qui éclata avec force derrière lui. La réplique ne manqua pas, la jumelle de la sphère mouillée vola vers l'édifice, se désagrégeant à mi-parcours. Le regard ahuri du blond se tourna vers la petite fille qui venait de lancer la boule à toute force, et qui regardait elle aussi ces mains avec incrédulité. Ce fut le début des hostilités.

De tous côtés résonnèrent les cris de participants surexcités, touchés ou non par les projectiles glacés, courant se cacher de planques en planques. La défense de Mirio et de son associée restait impénétrable, alors que plusieurs groupes de terminales avaient succombé aux assauts de leur camarades. L'efficacité du jeune homme quand à la recharge de munition et la frénésie de tire qui animait la petite blonde leur donnait une puissance d'attaque sans précédents dans l'histoire des batailles de boules de neige. Une exclamation indignée saisie le pauvre TetsuTetsu, qui, dans sa subtilité habituelle, venait d'essayer de traverser le No man's land en courant. Après s'être pris six projectiles, dont deux avec de la glace dedans et un avec des bogues de marrons séchés, le colosse de fer s'effondra finalement dans la poudreuse, vaincue. Dans un dernier effort, il cria à la face du monde son désespoir, sous la forme d'un hurlement puissant :

« BANDE DE TRAAAAAAAITRE ! »

Les pleurs de la Classe-B résonnèrent dans tous le parc, tandis qu'ils rajoutaient toute leur ardeur dans la bataille. Le petit groupe de survivants, composés de Tsuyu, Sero et Hanta, se fit soudain bombardé, ce qui signa le début de leur débandade vers le dortoir. Bientôt, ne restait plus face à ses furies déchaînées que le courageux Mirio, et la vaillante Eri, résistant à la folie vengeresse des secondes, tant bien que mal. Mais, plus le temps passait, plus les munitions s'amenuisaient, au fur et à mesure que la neige autour de leur cachette disparaissait, transformé en boules, puis lancé sur les ennemis. Inexorablement, leurs réserves de poudreuses fondit comme, neige au soleil. Ils sentaient que leur fin arrivait, que bientôt, il succomberait eux aussi face à l'envahisseur, toujours plus nombreux, toujours plus fourbes et violents. Des bogues de marrons éclataient partout autour d'eux, véritable grêle qu'ils devaient parfois esquiver de justesse. A chaque fois qu'un de ses mortelles projectiles tendaient tout droit vers Mirio, et que Eri le déviait d'une boule de neige bien placé, un murmure résonnait tout bas dans leurs oreilles, presque imperceptible. Une espèce de _tchat-tchat-tchat-tchat..._ venant toujours d'un angle mort. En tournant la tête assez vite, Lemillion ne pouvait apercevoir que l'éclat d'un regard froid disparaissant dans l'étendue blanche derrière eux, et l'éclair blond qui suivait le mouvement. Un fantôme dans la steppe glacée, qui harcelait leurs nerfs, embrumait leur cerveau, émiettait leur raison, petit à petit.

Quand il ne resta moins de 10 sphères gelés, l'apprenti héro se tourna vers la petite fille, qui continuait de mitrailler leurs assaillants avec énergie. Elle avait les yeux complètement surexcités, la respiration occupée à compenser l'agitation frénétique de ses membres. Derrière le début de la fatigue, pointait un sourire, le sourire de l'amusement d'une enfant tout ce qu'il y a de plus banale. Sans arrières pensés, sans la noirceur qui voilait trop souvent les yeux de l'angelot blond. Ils avaient peut-être perdue, mais la vraie bataille était gagnée, selon le général Mirio. Aussi, il n'eut aucuns remords à proposer son plan.

« Eri, es-ce que tu veux montrer à tout ceux dehors combien nous sommes très très forts ? Demanda bien haut le terminal, sa voix résonnant de derrière la barricade jusqu'aux oreilles de la Classe B.

\- Oui Monsieur Mirio ! S'exclama avec fierté la demoiselle, sa petite voix faisant froncer les sourcils à Kendo et Pony attendez, sur qu'ils tiraient depuis tout à l'heure ?

\- ALORS CRAIGNEZ NOUS ! S'écria de toutes ses forces le blond, surgissant de la barricade, sa partenaire emmitouflée sur ses épaules, hilare, et les mains pleines de boules de neige.

\- A l'attaque ! Renchérit la snipeuse de l'hiver, tapant des pieds sur les clavicules de son destrier.

Ils filèrent ainsi, tout droit vers les montagnes de neige et les cachettes de leurs ennemis, bombardant sans pitié les pauvres secondes ébahis. Sérieusement, ils se faisaient lyncher par la gamine de la Classe A et Lemillion, l'ex numéro 1 de l'école ? Sans alter tous les deux, blonds tous les deux, habillés de manières super voyantes sur une étendue blanche. Par All Might, qu'elle était ce maléfice ?

Malheureusement, l'auteur des _tchat-tchat-tchat_ ne fut pas aussi surprit que ses camarades par la mission suicide des deux partenaires. Neito Monoma, impitoyable maître de la bataille de boule de neige, surgit tel le démon de sa cachette. Tout ce que purent voir Mirio et Eri avant de tomber au sol fut une tête effrayante, au nez orange, à la bouche en brindilles et surtout à la peau de glace.

Quelque part dans Yuei, Hizachi se demanda pourquoi le bonhomme de neige des élèves avait perdue la tête.

« Roh, Mirio enfin, tu aurais pu faire plus attention, la pauvre Eri-chan est trempée, c'est un coup à attraper la mort, se serait vraiment une tuile pour Noël, et oh, il faudrait réparer le toit du bâtiment E, on a failli se prendre une morceau l'autre jour en passant avec Yuyu, c'est super dangereux ! Ca doit être à cause de la neige et du gèle que tous se brise comme ça...

Le discours de Neiji tenait compagnie aux deux combattants vaincus, en caleçon sous serviette pour le grand blond, et en pantalon sec et tee-shirt blanc sous couvertures pour la petite blonde. Elle frictionnait l'enfant depuis vingts bonnes minutes, qui était réchauffée depuis dix-huit, assise sur sa chaise dans la chambre de la madame grenouille. Mais c'était compliqué de dire non à Madame Neijire, elle était gentille mais elle parlait beaucoup, et c'était compliqué de l'interrompre pour lui parler. Puis la blondinette se demandait si elle ne serait pas impolie en faisant ça... Elle n'était pas Monsieur Mirio qui semblait avoir le super-pouvoir de savoir quand rétorquer avec gentillesse à la demoiselle. Il avait lui même derrière lui Monsieur Tamaki, qui lui tendait d'une main tremblante un thé bien chaud. Saisie avec délicatesse par Lemillion, qui remercia chaleureusement le jeune timide. C'était rigolo de voir Monsieur Tamaki qui devenait tout rouge quand Monsieur Mirio le remerciait ou lui faisait un compliment. L'ancienne lanceuse de boule de neige ne savait pas pourquoi, mais ça lui rappelait le gentil Aizawa qui s'occupait de lui, et un monsieur qui criait beaucoup, et surtout quand monsieur Aizawa était là justement. C'était pas la même chose et pourtant les deux cas faisaient échos dans l'esprit de Eri.

« C'est pour ça que cette fois elle va venir avec moi et puis c'est tout !

\- Mais Neji, elle est peut être fatiguée, murmura avec douceur Tamaki, les bras croisés mais les yeux toujours fixés sur ses chaussures.

\- Elle a pas l'air trop crevé, fit remarquer Yuyu, faisant sursauter le pauvre Tama qui ne l'avait évidemment pas vu. Ca va la gosse ?

\- Yuyu enfin comment parles-tu ? S'insurgea aussitôt la jeune fille la chevelure bleu d'eau. Il ne faut pas que tu donnes de mauvaises habitudes à la petite, sinon on fera de piètre exemple en tant que héro et franchement ça n'aide pas du tout pour notre carrière et pour sauver des gens, la réputation c'est important, tiens prend Mount Lady...

\- Tu te sens comment Eri ? S'enquit la voix calme de Tsuyu, s'agenouillant pour glisser une papillote dans la main de l'enfant.

\- Je, euh, vais bien madame Tsuyu, fit avec douceur l'angelot, un peu perdue par les conversations autour d'elle.

\- Elle va bien, répéta à l'assemblée la batracienne, tournant son regard vers le Big Three, un peu plus calme après sa déclaration. Monsieur Aizawa a autorisé les sorties, mais il a précisé que c'est lui qui vous emmenait si c'était en dehors de Yuei, continua platement la seconde.

\- Oh, super on a un taxi ! Sourit Yuyu. Aller, on y va Neji, sinon on sera pas rentré avant la nuit. On a pleeeeeins de choses à acheter encore.

\- Oh ouiiii, dont la peluche licorne dont tu m'as parlé ! Celle trooop adorable avec sa petite queue rose et ses grands yeux tout brillants, oooh, ça sera le plus beau cadeau de Noêl de tous les temps, enfin, à part la fois où on était au parc d'attraction et...s'extasia la terminale en retour, sautillant presque sur place.

\- C'est, c'est quoi une licorne ? Demanda la blondinette sur sa chaise, serrant ses mains entre elles, mal à l'aise.

\- Tu vois, c'est précisément pour ça qu'on emmène cette demoiselle Mirio chérie, argua la meilleure amie de Neji. Elle ne connaît pas toutes les arcanes de la mignonnitude, nous nous devons de régler ça au plus vite. C'est important pour Noël.

\- Mmh, du moment qu'elle est d'accord, je ne vois pas de problèmes à ça, réfléchit le blond, avant de se tourner vers sa partenaire de bataille. Ca te dit Eri, ou tu préfères rester ici ?

\- Je veux bien aller avec Madame Neji et madame Yuyu, répondit avec fermeté l'enfant. Je suis pas fatiguée.

\- Ah, parfait dans ce cas ! Rit l'ancien passe-muraille, se levant de son siège en oubliant sa serviette, et sa quasi nudité. Viens Tama, on va aider les autres en attendant !

\- Mirio, i-i-il faudrait peut être que tu t'habilles avant de descendre, balbutia, rouge comme une écrevisse le pauvre elfe.

\- Ah ? En effet, tu as raison ! Viens avec moi Tama, mission trouver des habits ! S'exclama sans gène aucune Lemillion passant enfin la porte de la chambre de Tsuyu, suivit d'un Tama carmin et du regard blasé de la batracienne.

\- Je vais voir monsieur Aizawa, pour le prévenir que vous descendez, fit platement la jeune grenouille. Bonnes courses. Bon après-midi Eri-chan, rajouta-t-elle toujours aussi platement, avant de quitter la pièce.

\- C'est partie pour la sortie au ceeeeeentre commercial, youhou ! Éclata joyeusement Nejire attrapant la main de la blondinette pour l'entraîner dans le couloir.

\- Allons dévaliser les magasins, rajouta en souriant Yuyu, suivant sa folle de meilleure amie et leur nouvelle otage.

Si vous vous demandez ce que les filles ont bien pu faire au centre commercial, vous n'êtes seuls : Aizawa aussi aurait eu quelques questions à poser à ses trois passagères. En premier lieu, les paillettes. Qui se répandait dans sa voiture à lui. En deuxième lieu, le ballon avec marqué « I will died in few minutes without kiss » qui était tenue par la jeune Hado. Enfin, la quantité astronomique de peluches qui s'entassait entre les filles et qui donnait l'impression que sa voiture servait de vente à la sauvette d'êtres moelleux. C'était juste ridicule et ennuyeux. Presque autant que le réveillon où il savait que Hizachi et Nemuri allait le traîner de gré ou de force, malgré son obstination à considérer Noël comme une fête capitaliste et consumériste, bien loin de la logique qu'il chérissait tant. Enfin bon.

Dans son rétroviseur, il voyait le demi-sourire de Eri, endormie dans les bras d'un éléphant un peu plus massif qu'elle. De l'autre côtés, les deux terminales, elles aussi effondrées de fatigue, la tête de mademoiselle Hado tombée sur l'épaule de mademoiselle Haya. C'était presque, mignon. Dans un sens. Une baffe mentale plus tard, EraserHead se surprit à penser que l'esprit de Noël avait une très mauvaise influence sur lui.

« Eh, tous le monde debout, on est arrivé, annonça avec aussi peu d'entrain que possible le professeur effaceur, coupant le contact de sa charmante voiture.

Sur la banquette arrière, les deux jeunes filles ouvrirent les yeux avec lenteur, démêlèrent doigts et cheveux mélangés, pour mieux s'étirer. La petite blonde elle aussi émergea lentement de sa sieste réparatrice, constatant avec surprise qu'il faisait nuit noir dehors. Les courses avaient vraiment pris beaucoup de temps.

« Neji, regarde ce qu'ils ont fait aux bâtiments ! S'exclama avec merveille Yuyu, déjà en dehors du véhicule, les yeux fixés sur leurs dortoirs.

\- Oh mon Zeus c'est fabuleux ! J'ai jamais vu une déco aussi adorable, olalalala mais il va falloir féliciter des gens, prendre des photos, je rêve, c'est pas possible que se soit aussi beau ! Débiyz à 400 kilomètres-heures la pipelette, s'extrayant également de son siège pour contempler le spectacle. Viens vite voir Eri chérie, c'est incroyable !

\- Ils vont faire sauter les plombs avec tout ça, marmonna Aizawa dans sa barbe, claquant sa portière avec force, avant d'aller ouvrir celle d'enfant. Grimpe, demanda-t-il à la minusucule, tendant les bras.

Encore à moitié dans ceux de Morphée, Eri se retrouva calé contre le manteau long de monsieur Dadzawa, se frottant les yeux pour chasser le sable du marchand. En clarifiant sa vision, elle se mit à écarquiller tous grands les yeux. Devant elle, une rangée de lumières, bleu, rouges, verte, jaune, orange, violettes, se disputaient la domination colorés. Des fleurs de lumières surgissaient des fenêtres des dortoirs, leurs tiges courraient comme du lierre sur la face avant de replonger par une autre ouverture à l'intérieur. Aux pieds lampadaires où s'étalaient habituellement un rond de lumière bien morne, se trouvait maintenant une myriade d'arc-en-ciel, dansant sur les passants qui les traversaient. La neige encore présente était velouté sous tant de lumières, tel un tapis sur lequel on aurait peints le ciel, la mer, des jungles et des déserts aux accents différents à chaque endroits. Un énorme bonhomme, rouge vermillon, surplombait l'école en elle même, tel un géant bienveillant et lumineux qui veillait sur les élèves et leurs professeurs.

Eri n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Elle ne pensait pas que tant de beauté puisse exister en un même endroit, en un même temps. C'était irréel. C'est merveilleux. C'était fabuleux. Mais peut-être pas autant que son immense sourire devant cette fabuleuse représentation de la magie de Noël. Au milieu des lumières de Yuei, le rayonnement de l'angelot était sans aucun doute, le phare le plus rayonnant de tous.


End file.
